Playing Fire Truck
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Abby and Gibbs have been dating and they decide to play Fire Truck. What will Abby do when she finds out the aim of the game?


It was another day working for the NCIS team and Gibbs was walking in to Abby's lab, carrying her Caf-Pow he had just bought. He had been dating her for just a week now and they were keeping it on the down low.

Gibbs knew he had broken one of his own rules, but he couldn't care less. Abby was more important than any rule and he loved her with all his heart. Every day at work he couldn't wait to see her as he loved being with her, as he loved her so much and he loved every single thing about her.

He loved the way she blushed when he called her beautiful, he loved the way her eyes were always sparkling when ever he saw her, and he loved the way she smiled at him. He loved the way she walked, he loved the way she danced to her music, he loved the way her lips tasted, he loved that she was all that he needed to be him, he loved that she completed him.

He was living on cloud nine every day, as she was everything to him, and he was the luckiest man in the universe to have a girlfriend like her. As he continued to think about her, he walked up behind her as she stood at her desk and he kissed her neck from behind.

Abby looked around smiling from ear to ear as she knew it was Gibbs and he set the Caf-Pow down on the desk in front of her. He smiled as she turned around to look up at him, then her eyes met his blue ones and she smiled once more.

"Hey beautiful," Gibbs greeted.

"Hey handsome," Abby blushed.

"You want to go grab a bite to eat?" He asked.

"Sure. I would love to, just give me a minute to grab my things," She smiled.

"I was wondering before we go, do you want to play a quick game?" He asked.

He smirked as she looked up from drinking her Caf-Pow and she looked in to his eyes again, then her breath got caught in her throat. She realised she hadn't answered and he seemed to know what he was doing to her, which made him grin like a mad man.

He had just found out about the game just minutes ago when he had been sitting in the bullpen listening to Tony talk to Ziva about this new game he had played with this woman in a bar last weekend.

"What's the game called?" Abby asked.

"It's called Fire Truck. What happens is I run my hand up your leg and when you want me to stop you say red light," Gibbs replied.

"Okay, sure," She smiled.

Gibbs grinned as she jumped up to sit on the desk, then he put his hand on her leg and slowly moved his hand up her leg. He looked at her face as he touched her, and he smirked as she seemed to be enjoying it. He was at her knee now and she still hadn't said stop yet so he continued.

He looked in to her eyes which were so breath taking, he got hypnotised every time he looked in to them. As he moved his hand further up her leg, he was almost at her thigh, and at that point he knew what was coming.

"Red light," Abby said.

"Fire Trucks don't stop for red lights," Gibbs smirked.

Abby giggled and hit his arm playfully, then she grabbed his shirt collar with both hands. She pulled him down towards her, which made his eyes widen and she captured his lips with her own. He was so surprised, that she was kissing him roughly and he tried to move his lips against hers.

As Gibbs kissed her back, their lips moved against each other and Abby tried to deepen the kiss even further. Gibbs felt her trying to part his lips and he let her have access to his mouth, as he was in heaven. As they kissed in a full on snog, she let her tongue slide across his bottom lip, and she put her hands in his grey hair.

He moaned slightly and before he could do anything to respond, he felt her tongue against his. He moved his tongue against hers; making their tongues dance together and he deepened the kiss even more.

When Abby pulled away slowly, she let go of his hair and she was panting slightly. Gibbs was staring at her speechless at what she had just done, and she giggled at his expression.

"I think we should play Fire Truck more often," Abby smiled.

"I agree," Gibbs smiled.

"Any other games you want to play?" She asked seductively.

"Well we could play strip poker," He replied.

"Well I might just take you up on that offer," She added.

Gibbs watched her as she got her black handbag off her desk and then got off her desk. She made her way towards her lab door and she smiled, happy of what had just happened. Gibbs was watching her closely and she put her hand on the door frame, as she turned to look at him.

"Are you coming?" Abby asked.

"You bet I am," Gibbs replied.

He ran to the door as she walked out of it, then she pressed the button for the elevator and waited. He stopped beside her and he took her small hand in his as he placed a kiss on her head. As the elevator dinged the metal doors parted and they both stepped inside. Gibbs couldn't wait until they got back to his place later that night, to play strip poker and as she leaned on his arm, he grinned as he loved the fact that she was his.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know this is kind of short so I apologise and I wrote this fic as I couldn't find a Gabby Fire Truck one on this site. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
